


Stone of Lies: The Scribe's Notes

by PrinceOchibi



Series: Stone of Lies Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Also squishes is used for platonic soulmates, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Jamie is bigender, Jay and Wendy are both genderfluid, LARPing, Multi, Mutual Pining, Only more ~grown up~ according to the kids, Original Character(s), South Park: The Stick of Truth, Typical South Park Warnings Apply, Underage - Freeform, style is the focus w/ everyone else in the background, there's lots of not-straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOchibi/pseuds/PrinceOchibi
Summary: Character sheets for South Park: The Stone of Lies.





	Stone of Lies: The Scribe's Notes

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Ike's own notes on the characters, based on what they've told him up to the start of the series.

As the kids of South Park grew older, they realized that not everyone was into partying (Kyle). To compromise for the kids like that (Kyle), they took the neighborhood-wide games of their past and changed them around, making the characters more in-depth and expanding how their universes worked. 

It was only somewhat agreed that Saturday nights would alternate between house parties and LARPing, if only because there would be times when multiple parties needed to happen or multiple LARP sessions were needed to finish plotlines. But it was established for LARPing days that it would start in the early afternoon and go into nightfall, hours of roleplaying that you could do with anyone in the group within the span of that day.

A favorite at the moment expanded on their medieval universe.

The two King Douchebags, Jamie and Jordan, agreed that they wanted to go back to their original roles. Without kings, Kyle and Eric stepped back into their original roles, and once again two factions were at war.

Characters and relationships changed with the players, though not unless it was agreed upon outside of the games. 

Below are general notes, taken by Elven Scribe Ike Broflovski.

______________________

There are two kingdoms, that of the humans in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep, and the Drow Elves hidden within the Elven Forest. (For the purposes of play, Eric and Kyle picked out a new Stick to replace the one buried in the depths of Stark’s Pond, as it made for a useful plot device.)

Long ago, the two species were able to live in harmony alongside all others. But the Stick of Truth, the most powerful magical weapon in the land, caused a rift between them due to desire to take the Stick for themselves. War broke out, and though several monarchs through many generations tried to ease the tensions, there was always one bad seed in either kingdom that would cause racial tension to rise once again.

The Wizard King Eric Cartman instilled fear of the elves into humans, filling them with lies and twisted facts until he was able to get the army to act on their fear alone. The elves truthfully want nothing to do with the humans, but they do desire to keep the Stick away from prying hands. 

 

Members of Kupa Keep:  
-Eric Cartman (Wizard King): A powerful, evil magician who wants the Stick for personal gain rather than the good of his people, though he would never let anyone see that. He’s very sly and a master at finding loopholes, and his spells are difficult to break. However, his hubris is his folly.

-Butters Stotch (Paladin Leopold “Butters” the Gentle): Eric’s right hand assistant, has unwavering faith in his King. Tender-hearted and quite foolish, Butters earned his name from fumbling with his sword during training. 

-Craig Tucker (Feldspar): One of the Wizard King’s trusted warriors. A strong fighter, but rather passive when it comes to matters of diplomacy. Courting the “royal tailor.”

-Tweek Tweak (Quartz): Barbarian who spends a lot of down time working as a tailor. It eases his stress and gives him something to calm down with between battles. Doesn’t really like fighting but is quite good at it, even rivaling Feldspar when the going gets tough. Quartz reciprocates Feldspar’s courting, despite the “pressure” it places him under.

-Jordan "Jay" Seymour (Sir Jordan of the Night): A talented knight, adept with many weapons and types of martial arts, but not very clever. The silent type, it’s often easy to forget he’s around. Despite heavy armor, his quiet nature makes it easy for him to sneak around. Close to Feldspar and Quartz, twin of Sir Jamie.

-Token Black, Clyde Donovan, Scott Malkinson (they haven’t given me character sheets, assholes.)

Members of the Drow Elves:  
-Kyle Broflovski (High (Jew) Elf King): The very young yet very skilled king of the elves. He rules with a firm yet kind hand, and his people adore him greatly. He does not actively seek war, but often falls for the Wizard King’s provocations. Has moved away from physical fighting after his injury and now uses mostly magic. Harbors secret feelings for his trusted personal guard! 

-Stan Marsh (Marshwalker): The Elf King’s guard and childhood best friend. The two have been close ever since then-Prince Kyle encountered Marshwalker in the woods alongside other members of the guard, and they took the human in after he proved that he could find his way around. The two have been close ever since. Skilled with a sword and shield, and makes up for a lack of book smarts with a knack for battle strategy and general cleverness. Harbors secret feelings for his king!

-Wendy Testaburger (Wendylyn/Wendyl): King Kyle’s advisor and his second strongest warrior. Having started as an elven scholar, Wendylyn quickly climbed ranks and beat out even the boys in her class effortlessly when it came to knowledge. Also spent time in the war as Sir Wendyl. Her wisdom and strength make her incredibly powerful, and she has been blessed with light magic. Used to be with Marshwalker, but is now secretly meeting with Sir Jordan with the King’s knowledge.

-Jamie Seymour (Sir Jamie of the Dawn): Master of healing magic, often serves as the medic for the elves. Very sociable and bright, their smile known to bring warmth to any who are healed by their blessing. Being courted by Prince Kenny without realizing it.

-Jimmy Valmer (Valmer): Elven bard, whose songs and music are known through both kingdoms. Primarily serves as liaison between factions, as he doesn’t wish for violence, only to entertain. 

Neutral Parties:  
-Kenny McCormick (Prince Kenny): Revealed long ago to have disguised himself as a Princess to avoid being discovered as a half-orc. The rightful heir to the stick, who allows the elves to protect it so long as he can approach it at will. Charismatic and a flirt, so he can still use his powers of seduction quite well. Trying to court Sir Jamie, not that the other notices. 

-Ike Broflovski (Pirate King): Adopted brother of the High Elf King, who now travels the seas as king of the pirates. Communicates frequently with his brother through Twitter ravens, and notes down every key fact about his brother's adventures that he can.

**Author's Note:**

> And that should be it for character descriptions! Thank you for reading!!! The next installment is going to be the real story.


End file.
